


Soft Words Reverberate on Skin

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Shower Sex, honeypot mission, merlin is happy to give it, merlin's voice is pure sin, mutual respect, roxy takes what she wants, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Roxy's mission turns into a honeypot at the last minute and she panics because she hasn't gone down on a man in a long time and had promised this guy she was the best. Merlin talks her through it and the words he says to get her through start to get very personal. They both have an interesting reaction to this afterwards.





	Soft Words Reverberate on Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



Merlin walked into work with a smile on his face. It was going to be a good day. Sure he was about to go live on a mission that held the fate of an entire island in its hands, but it had very capable hands. He was almost whistling and he made his cuppa and even indulged with a biscuit on the side. He went to his office and sat at the desk and rolled his shoulders. He pulled up the mission files and turned on his comms to the internal channel. “Taking over in three, two -” He switched from internal to external, “Lancelot you have been switched to Merlin, I trust everything is going well.” He assumed it was, she had about eight missions logged in now, and had never been anything but a dream to work with.

He said this loudly and often to Harry and Eggsy. So far they hadn’t taken the hint.

“No, everything is not going well,” she hissed. She was standing in front of a mirror and Merlin could see the panic on her face. “Only way to get the information I needed was to switch to a honeypot.”

Merlin frowned, “You are trained for this.” Granted NLP training hadn’t been her highest score, but she was well prepared.

“I told this bastard that this was going to be guaranteed the best goddamn blow job of his life. I went on about my skills to make sure I got up to this floor which had triple the encryption we expected. And now we are here, and I am in the loo, panicking because I haven’t even given a blow job in two years. And I am pretty sure that I was not the best there ever was back then.” She bit her lip. “Merlin?”

“Dart him,” Merlin ordered.

“Too many cameras and his buddies are listening on the other side of the door. I can dart him after, and they’ll all just think he fell asleep. They’ll likely be horndogs, wanting a taste, and distracted and then I can fuck them up. But guns blazing now, I don’t come out ahead. But if I am bad…”

“Things could go poorly for you,” Merlin said. “Okay, hair down, Lancelot. He’ll likely grab it at some point and choke you on his dick, and say pathetic filthy things. Treat it like you are being intubated after a poisoning.”

“Charming.” She rolled her eyes. “Bet he has a gross dick.”

“Probably. And I apologize on behalf of all decent dicks out there.” He was happy when she laughed. “You need to take your glasses off, but with hair down you can put the remote in at least.” Roxy took the glasses off and snapped off the tip of the ear piece and put it in her ear. “Good. Now leave everything on, but untuck your shirt and undo all the buttons. It will intrigue but leave you with some protection. And based on our reports about this group, you would be best walking a bit into the room and then crawling.”

“What about the actual blow job?”

“Lucky for you, Lancelot, I do give the best blow jobs,” he said with a smirk. “Just listen to me and you will be fine.”

“I always listen to you, Merlin,” she promised.

“I know you do, why you are my favourite. Get on with it lass.” He pulled up another screen and set his program to hack the cameras. They should have had this already and heads would roll later. He heard the door open, “Breathe. There is nothing you are not capable of Lancelot. Smile and then sink to your knees and crawl.” His other screen beeped and he had eyes on the room. “I’m hacked into their system. I see you. Well at least he isn’t hideous. That is something.”

“Yeah, look at that smile on your face, gagging for it aren’t you?” the man sneered.

“Well I take that back,” Merlin sighed. “Okay just tune out the crap porn talk that will come out of his mouth. Seriously, what het men watch is just the worst.” He watched her try not to laugh. “My apologies, Lancelot. Now keep crawling towards him. Slow, lick your lips like you are hungry.” The man grabbed his crotch and Merlin just sighed. “Now look where he is grabbing his pathetic cock, and swallow nervously. Say what if I can’t take all of you?”

“What if, what if I can’t take all of you?” Roxy asked and bit her lip. “You look so -” she cut herself off.

“Good,” Merlin said. “Go and nuzzle, lick at the fly of his trousers.” He watched Roxy move and do as he ordered and sure enough the man pulled at her hair and rubbed her face against the tented fabric. “Bet that is a polyester blend too,” he muttered. “Pull back a little and undo the belt and pull down the trousers and pants.” Roxy did as Merlin said and Merlin looked. “Unless he is a grower, at least you only have to pretend it is a monster cock, not actually deal with one. Seems average.” He checked the cameras on the other room and sure enough the man’s three bodyguards were listening. “Wrap your hand around it and moan, Lancelot. Beg to suck it.”  He watched Roxy’s fingers do as ordered, her nails well cared for, but not manicured. “Squeeze just a little as you moan.”

Roxy let out a small noise, a mix of moan and yummy noise. “Please, fuck, I haven’t sucked a cock this good in forever. Please can I?”

“I like a girl who knows her place.”

“By all means kill him when this is done, Lancelot,” Merlin replied. “Nudge him so he sits on the end of the bed.” He waited. “Good, now look up and him and pout a little. Say hungry, Daddy.” He watched her pause. “I know, but trust me.”

“Hungry, Daddy, please,” Roxy said in a high fluttery voice that didn’t suit her at all. She had a warm, rich voice, not that crap. But as he expected, the mark growled a little and pushed her head down.

“Now keep holding his cock and lick the tip like a lolly or ice cream cone. Make a show of it, tiny little kitten licks. Look up at him, while you do it.” Merlin watched the cameras in the room. The angle didn’t quite let him see Roxy’s face but he had a view enough to watch that the man wouldn’t be able to reach for a weapon without him noticing. “Now you will start sucking Lancelot, but keep your hand where it is, because you are just going to suck the tip for now. You want to tease him, make him demand more. You sadly need to draw this out. Just past your teeth a bit. Squeeze your hand and suck hard.” Merlin could hear the noise of it and the mad groaned. “Good. You are doing wonderfully, Lancelot. I greatly respect your ability to adapt. Keep doing that for a moment and then start moving your hand up and down. Slowly draw more and more of his cock into your mouth.” Merlin realized something. “Bugger, pull off and ask for a condom.”

Roxy pulled off and smiled up at him. “Do you have a condom?”

“Don’t worry, I’m clean.”

“When you dart him, or kill him, again your choice, make sure you get a blood sample as well. And do nae let him come in your mouth.” Merlin leaned forward. “I have you Lancelot. Just go back to sucking his cock. Match your hand to your mouth, so that he is always being pleasured. Don’t think about him. Think about doing this with someone who interests you. Someone you are engaged by, who arouses you. Someone where you want to give them this pleasure, where you gain pleasure from giving like this. Remove your hand now and brace it on his thighs.” Merlin lowered his voice a little. “Sink down but not as far as you can go. You aren’t there in that garish room, you are in a quiet restful space. Earth tones, low light, soft music. Your lover gave you a pillow to put under your knees so you wouldn’t ache. The hands that are in your hair, lightly scratch at your scalp, press but never push, guide but never hurt. You want those hands in your hair. They comfort, they arouse.” Merlin couldn’t say why he was describing his bedroom, but he continued on.

“He looks pleased,” Merlin told her. “You are doing well Lancelot. You deserve to be worshiped that when you give like this, that even more would be returned to you. That even as you go as low on a man’s cock as you can, all he is thinking about is you, when he gets to lick at your breast, tease your nipples into hard peaks. When he works his way down your pretty, soft skin to your gorgeous cunt and buries his face in it.” Roxy moaned and the guy began to spew utter filth from his mouth. Merlin made a noise of disgust at that.

“Don’t listen to him. Just keep your head moving up and down. Move a hand to squeeze his balls. Don’t listen to him, listen to me. Make sure you are pressing your tongue against him and you move up and down. Oh I would never say those words to you. I would tell you how beautiful you are, how blessed I am that you would do this for me,” he didn’t even realize that he had made it personal, just wanting to get her through this. “I would hold your head lass, and tell you how good you were doing, how wonderful you made me feel, how I couldn’t wait to make you feel even better. Your mouth would be a poem but god how I would want to feel your cunt clench around me, watch your eyes darken as I fill you up.”

Roxy was moaning more around the mark’s cock. “Go a little deeper, lass, for me,” Merlin whispered. “Because you want to make me happy, because you know all I want is to make you happy. Swallow now, his dick isn’t worthy of the work you are doing, but you’ll do it, because I have never known one as strong and committed as you.” He watched Roxy still for a moment before she bobbed back up and repeated the action a couple more times.

“He is getting close,” Merlin said based on his body language and the words pouring out of his mouth. “Very close,” he warned and Roxy bobbed down once more and pulled off and Merlin saw her close her eyes because of course that guy wanked and came all over her face and hair. “Dart him,” Merlin said and laughed when she shot the dart right in his balls. “That will sting a bit.” She took the blood sample and punched him in the junk for good measure; Merlin didn’t comment.

Roxy went back to the bathroom and washed her face. “No lass, as disgusting it is, leave a bit in your hair, adds to the distraction when you go out and deal with the guards.” She put her glasses on and he properly saw her again. “Lancelot,” he said and looked at her as she stared in the mirror. “Ready?”

“I am, thank god there is a good shower on the plane home,” she said. There was an odd flush to her cheeks. “Thank you for your aid, Merlin.”

“Of course, anything for you,” he replied sincerely. “Now how about you go work out any rage issues you are currently dealing with?”

Roxy gave a sharp smile and went out to the guards. Merlin enjoyed the way they started off posturing and making comments about what they overheard and what they wanted Roxy to do to them, and quickly realized that they were facing their own  death. Roxy had them dealt with in under four minutes. She made her way to the office and plugged in the drive and Merlin was able to get what he needed and a little more besides. 

“To the extraction point, Lancelot,” Merlin ordered. 

“Understood,” she said and moved quickly through the building and the rest went smoothly. Once she was aboard the plane, he signed off and wrote up his notes from the mission and replayed the audio and it was only then that he properly heard what he told her. It was unacceptable and he wrote himself up for unbecoming behaviour and submitted the file to Arthur. He wrote a formal apology to Roxy and prepared the paperwork so that if she never wanted to work with him again, it would be arranged. He did some coding and prep work and was restless. It would be another hour until she was in, and he needed to move. He was about to head to the gym when his computer signaled a result. He smiled pleased, Roxy had fed the blood sample into the testing machine on the plane. He had created it a few years ago when Harry had been poisoned and they almost didn’t figure it out in time. She was all clear. He sent the message to her glasses but there was no response.

He couldn’t expect her to talk to him after he had betrayed her trust like that.

Merlin went to the gym and pounded on the bag, until his was sweaty, until his shoulders ached. His glasses had been pinging for a while that Roxy had returned. Fuck, he was just cocking everything up. He meant to be waiting for her, ready to apologize. He turned and wasn’t that surprised that she was standing there. What confused him was that there wasn’t disgust in her eyes. It was something else that he couldn’t quite name. “Lancelot, welcome home,” he said.

“You are sweaty,” she was staring at him. Her eyes swept up and down.

“I had some tension to deal with,” he began. “Lancelot, I have to -”

“I had tension too,” she replied. She moved a little closer. “Your fault.”

“I am aware, and I can only apologize, sincerely and truly,” Merlin said. She at this point was in his space and his instinct was to tense up, having someone that close but he did his best not to react, she had every right to punch him. “I stepped over the line, Lancelot and have already -”

“I dealt with the tension on the plane, twice, and it wasn’t enough.” There was almost no space left between them. “You need a shower.”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed, a little lost. “I’ll go to the locker room and -”

“Follow me,” she said and began to walk away.

“Lancelot -”

“Please?” She looked over her shoulder at him. “I need to talk to you now, and we will want privacy.”

He had had weirder happen as the Kingsman quartermaster than being dressed down while he showered and followed her. Down the hall into the candidate room, the mirror blacked out. He went around the partition and turned the shower on and stripped down. Any room that had a shower always had soap and shampoo and the like. The water was warm but not too hot and he stepped under the spray. “Now Lancelot, I need to -”

“If I close my eyes, I can hear your voice,” she said. “I always have. I used it as a meditative practice, help me to sleep. Only now, you have said different things and your voice in my head isn’t making me sleep, it is making me wet.”

Merlin’s head snapped around and looked at her in shock. She stood there on the other side of the wall and began to strip her clothes off. “Lancelot.”

“I was sucking that bastards smelly dick, and wanting to gag, but each word you said made me wet. I soaked my knickers Merlin, because of what you said. Had two showers on the plane and wanked in both of them, and I am still hungry. You made me hungry, so you are going to fill me up.” She stood there naked, a challenge, a demand.

He had seen her naked before during her training, but this was different. His mind was always able to slot things in different places and now a whole new file had opened up labelled Roxy Morton, sex object. “Roxy,” he said softly. “You are beautiful.”

“I know,” she said, “and you are fit and apparently if you concentrated could talk me to an orgasm.” She came around the wall and stood under the spray. On missions she was fearless and ruthless and it always made him forget just how small she was. She just reached his shoulder and had to tilt her head up a fair bit to look at him. But the look in her eyes was pure, certain Roxy. “Would you like to talk me to an orgasm?”

“No, I’ll fuck you to one though,” he said and bent his head to kiss her. Neither of them was interested in pretending this was something meaningful and there was no flirtation, no slow dance. No pretense.

It was hungry kisses and desperate hands. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pushed up on her toes. The sting was soothed and made worse by the water raining down on them. Merlin leaned her against the wall and sank to his knees. He looked up to make sure she was well braced on the wall and put her legs over his shoulders and his hands held her arse and pressed his lips in a gentle kiss to the mound above her folds.

“Oh do not be a gentleman,” she told him. “I want you to fuck me raw with your tongue and then your cock, just like you said you would in my ear.”

He lightly dragged his teeth over where he had just kissed and pressed a finger into her. She was already wet, still wet. He pushed a second in and just left them there, filling her a bit as he began to lick at her clit. He angled them a bit so that the water was falling more on him so that it didn’t strip away her slickness and make this hurt anymore than she wanted it too and pressed his tongue firmly against her. She cursed and he liked the sound of it. He licked at her and twisted his fingers a bit inside, giving her everything she deserved; he wanted nothing more than to make her feel good. He was surprised at how quickly she was rising, her breath was quickening and her body was tightening around his fingers. She had said she had wanked twice on the plane, he was sure this would be a lot slower.

“High sex drive, mostly fuck women because men can’t keep up, annoyed at getting me off two or three times and that I can still go.” He slid her legs off his shoulders and stood up, never taking his fingers out of her and moving them quickly in and out. He kissed her hard, the taste of her still on his lips.

“Is this where I tell you, I’m not most men, or you haven’t had me yet?” the heel of his hand pressed against her clit as his fingers pumped.

“I don’t know is it?” She smiled at him, a sharp, dangerous thing that pulled him in more than any declaration of feelings would have. “Why don’t you show me?” She bit his shoulder as her orgasm rolled through her. 

Merlin pressed against the wall and prayed the room was as well appointed as it should be and an opening appeared with a small waterproof bag. He opened in and pulled the condom out and had it on a moment later. Merlin hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. If he had another chance at this he would spend hours kissing and biting them, finding each sensitive spot and exploiting it. He lined up and pushed into her, not bothering to be careful.

She cursed him out and bit his lip as he sank all the way into her.

“You are much bitier than I expected,” he said.

“You are bigger than I expected,” she countered.

“Thought about it a lot?”

“Whole flight home,” she said. She dug her heels into his arse and used it for leverage to push herself up and bring herself back down. “Fuck this hurts.” She did it again and again and he held her to help. The water fell on them and the tension from being over sensitive slowly slid from her and soon she was building back up again. “Good hurt, moving towards just good.”

“You are so responsive,” he said and kissed her, a more gentle kiss than they had had as of yet. “Roxy, you are -”

“Say something flowery and I hop off and walk away.”

“Your cunt feels incredible around my cock,” he said. “And you are a goddess of death and sex rolled into one.”

She grinned at him, “you have ruined me for every other voice out there.”

He gave a quick nip to her jaw and worked on moving her on his cock, grateful that he worked out enough to be able to hold her up like this at his age. Her rise was slower this time and he watched the way her eyes glazed, and her mouth panted. “Fuck but I do wish to have you suck my cock.”

“Maybe, one day,” she agreed.

They moved together, sure of themselves and each other in a way few first encounters went. And when her body began to tighten around his, he held her close and cursed as she came again. He pressed her against the wall and the little civility he had been holding onto was gone as fucked hard into her, knowing she’d probably end up with a bruise or two but the way her nails kept digging in, he knew he would walk away well marked indeed. A few more hard thrusts and he groaned as his orgasm crashed through him, almost made him see spots.

Her legs slid down his hips and legs until her toes touched the ground. She stared up at him as they caught their breath, as sanity returned. “We’ve wasted a lot of water.” Her voice was almost hesitant, unsure of what happened next.

“We can waste a little more,” he said and reached over poured some shampoo into his hands and rubbed in into her hair and gave her a slow scalp massage. It was soothing and near enough gentle, though sometimes his nails deliberately scratched her scalp and she shivered. He put some soap on a loofah and began to run it over her skin, shoulders and arms, and she let out a squeak that no torture would have him admit he thought it was the cutest noise he had ever heard when he circled it slowly over one breast and then the other. He washed her stomach and legs and knelt to even get in between her toes. Once she was all rinsed off, then he turned off the water. He realized there were no towels and grabbed a blanket off one of the beds and wrapped her up in it.

He carried her to her candidate bed and lay her down. “One more?” he asked quietly.

“I’m fine.”

“Fine doesn’t mean satisfied,” he said. He opened up the blanket and now was his chance to lick and kiss and nip at her toned legs. “You astonish me, Roxy,” he said and this time was unbearably gentle as he licked her cunt, knowing how sensitive she would be. The fingers he pressed into her stayed still, more there to anchor her than anything. He nuzzled her mound as his tongue lathed her and her last orgasm was small but she sank into the bed, replete. “Oh but you are a picture,” he said as he sat up and looked down at her. Her skin was flushed from the shower, from the orgasms, her eyes soft, lips swollen.

“Feel free to take one,” she said.

“My glasses are over there,” he replied.

“No bones left, not moving anytime soon.”

Merlin quirked a brow but her smile stayed the same. He went and collected his glasses and returned and took the photo. It would be encrypted heavily. “You should rest.” He smoothed her wet hair down. “Would you like company?”

“No, hate people beside me while I sleep,” she smiled at him. “Merlin?”

“Yes, Roxy?”

“I am glad you were in my ear, and I am glad of this as well.” There was a tone in her voice that Merlin could well understand that this had likely been a one off. He respected that.

“I am glad of it as well,” he told her. He gave her hand a squeezed and got up to get dressed. They didn’t say anything else and he gave her a nod as he left. He went back to work, more relaxed that he had been in a long time.

The next day, Arthur sent him an email saying that Lancelot had contacted him and that there was no inappropriate behaviour during a mission and if Merlin suggested there had been, perhaps the man was due a vacation.

Merlin smiled a bit at that.

Two Months later, Roxy was on a mission, that was likely turning out to be a bust but they couldn’t move her for a few more days just in case. Merlin was logging in after dealing with a situation with Galahad in Australia. “Lancelot, are you well?”

“Bored, but well,” she told him. “This was a false trail.”

“It looks as such but we need you in place for another 48 hours to be sure.”

“I’m bored, Merlin and the telly doesn’t work, and I busted the massage setting on the shower head here.”

“You really do like the water don’t you?” he asked.

“I do, but I like many other things as well.”

“That’s nice. Play solitaire on your phone?” he suggested. He heard her get up and the lights in the flat she was in flicked on. She had moved and was sitting on a chair in front of a full length mirror, in just a thin robe. “Or candy crush?”

She ran her hand along her throat and down to the belt. “Or you could talk to me?” Her legs fell open, the fabric falling away.

Merlin made sure that the channel was secure and the recording to a private server and not the general archives. “Or I could talk to you,” he agreed. “Let me tell you what I would do to kill the time if I was there with you.”   



End file.
